the Dark of Moon
by SonickedWhovian
Summary: Ariána is a new student in Hogwarts. She has secrets that has to remain hidden but one full moon is to change her entire life. Love life isn't easy when you try to protect something so sacred you would kill to keep it safe. Marauders along with OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first long story in English (I'm not a native speaker) so don't eat me if there are some errors in grammar or wrong words. Please let me know if you find any, I'd be happy to correct them. Then warnings about this text, this will include sexual situations, some will be pretty hardcore, there will be violence, use of language and incredible amount of wolves and pack hierarchy both in wolf forms and in human forms. Some of it might be similar to BDSM or pedofilia. And this is NOT a slash story, if you are here and waiting for slash you might as well stop reading because there will be absolutely nothing, not even hints of slash between main characters. But, I hope you like this story and please be free to review.**

**1.**

The girl held her trolley staring at the solid brick wall in front of her with blazing eyes. Her name was Ariána Cherry and she was very unhappy with the situation she was currently in. The start of her summer was wonderfully nothing unusual; she had been enjoying calm and warm weather and touch of the summer rain against her fair skin and planning a summer holiday trip to Italy to visit her _papa_'s side of the family. Then, couple of weeks ago, her family had dropped a bomb; they had enrolled her into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her magical education along with other children in the Wizarding World. Ariána was not happy with her parents' decision they made in her stead, forcing her to attend Hogwarts only for her seventh and final year, which as far as Ariána was concerned, was never a good thing. Even now, Ariána could remember her father and mother's expressions and tones when they exclaimed the so-called happy news to their only daughter.

"_Ariána," Conall Cherry, Ariána's father, said in a lazy drawl. Rina just shot a bored gaze to him crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture noting quite happily the tightening of his father's eyes in response the her behaviour. Ariána's mother, Maisie, sat comfortably in a wicker chair leaning against her palms in a way Ariána hated passionately. _

"_We have sensational news for you, dearest!" Maisie said in a voice shaking with joy and Ariána furrowed her brow warily. Her eyes, as grey as iron, glanced towards her mother's stomach area. No, she was not with child – at least visibly, so she would not be having a sibling. Beyond that, Ariána had no idea what her parents might be telling her. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Cherry exchanged a look of disappointment. It was clear they had been waiting their only daughter to be excited. _

"_We have come to a decision that you are not to study magic at home anymore."_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ariána demanded. She was starting to have bad feelings about the direction this conversation was heading. That could not mean what she thought it meant, could it._

"_Your father and I have owled professor Albus Dumbledore." Ariána just stared her parents with empty eyes._

"_We have reached an agreement that you are to complete your Wizarding education at much respected school in here in the Great Britain; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore is a Headmaster there." Maisie beamed at her daughter. "I would say that Hogwarts is one of the best Wizarding schools in the entire world, dearie."_

_Ariána tried to open up her mouth to disagree but her joyous parents did not give her a single chance._

"_The semester begins on September first and we have already bought you a train ticket." Something in Maisie Cherry's voice told Ariána the conversation was over and it was better just remain silent and surrender. _

Moan escaped Ariána's lips before she could prevent it. She had hated passionately the mere thought about common school and have not still found enough strength to actually embrace the idea. She just couldn't see the point behind it, going into a school only for one last year doomed to be the new girl in webs of deep-forged webs of friendships. Besides, Ariána had a premonition she was going to be the one to stare, one to disregard, one to call weird. She was certain she was not going to make any friends. Sighing deep, she pushed one streak of bluish black hair behind her ear and away from her heart shaped face.

She uttered an angry mutter and violently pulled her trolley toward the platform nine and three quarters. After sliding through the solid brick wall, she glared death to the view in front of her. She did not want to be here. The platform itself was a majestic view and started to lessen the anger that raged inside Ariána. She just could not keep being angry at anyone for any reason when she was looking upon a view like that was staring right into her face. A startlingly red train was covering the whole of the platform area with a silverly smoke cloud that seemed to tickle her lungs with every breath. Platform was crowded with people dragging trolleys similar to Ariána's and a quick peek at the clock told her it was time to hurry up if she wanted to catch the train on time. For a moment she felt tempted by the idea of missing the Hogwarts Express (as the plate on the top of the platform so gladly told her) but after a while she shrugged the thought off and walked towards the train thinking of the rage her parents would show their beloved daughter if she dared to miss the train.

She have not got far when she kicked a stone in her childish fit of sudden rage and stood terrified watching as the stone hit back of the head of the complete stranger. Ariána slammed her hands over her mouth in complete shock. She has not meant to do that!

"Oh fuck, _fuck_, I am so sorry!" she kept whispering as the person hit by her stone turned around gently massaging the back of his head. Ariána just kept staring. She has not meant to hurt anyone. Moreover, definitely not a person who, according to his appearance, seemed to be a student himself.

The boy she had hit with the stone turned round and look straight at Ariána's desperate grey eyes that begged forgiveness. She was so terrified of her actions that she totally missed the laughter in the boy's green eyes. Ariána was on the edge of tears when the boy she had hit tilted his head and gave a small though pained smile.

"That's okay," he said in a stable voice that had an edge of pain. That only made Ariána feel worse and she hid behind her hair to escape from the uncomfortable moment. An embarrassed blush made her cheeks hot as she shyly peeked through the veil of her black hair, only to see her male companion still rubbing the back of his head.

"I assume it was not as okay as you claim as you are still rubbing the back of your head." Ariána smiled.

The boy with hair of the colour of a wheat field startled and sighed a surprised _'oh'_ before lowering his hand. Ariána blushed even harder.

"I seriously did not mean to hit you," she muttered, still ashamed.

"Somehow I managed to figure that out," the boy smiled. His green eyes glistened with laughter as Ariána peeked through her hair.

Ashamed smile stretched her lips as the boy squinted.

"I'm Remus by the way."

Ariána did not have an opportunity to return the favour and introduce herself as the train whistled to mark the time to get aboard. Remus waved his hand before disappearing into the train, leaving Ariána alone with her trunk and trolley to find an empty place in the train on her own.

She dragged her trolley along the train, trying to find an empty spot for her to sit down for the journey. She However, she soon had to accept that there was no empty space in the train, every seat were occupied for most parts and she did not have any desire to intrude anyone's compartment if she had other choices. When Ariána watched happy, laughing faces of the students, she suddenly felt a sting in her heart, indicating that she felt oddly out of place and like an intruder for their privacy. She swallowed hot tears that tried to start rolling down her cheeks and resisted the immense urge to hide her face in her hands and just go away. She was certain that she had no chance at all to make friends with anyone, they had their own friendships and Ariána thought she had no right to ask for friendship... from anyone.

The sound of compartment door sliding open was enough to tear Ariána's attention of her miserable thoughts and the girl lifted her gaze warily. A shocked hiss escaped from between her lips when she realized she was looking straight into a very familiar pair of green eyes right in front of her face. She felt unable to breathe as she recognized Remus and prepared to flee.

Remus rubbed his head and grunted. 'I was just wondering if you would like to come to our compartment. Everywhere else is full, I think, and we are happy to give you a seat.' Remus smiled shyly as he noticed how black haired girl startled at his question and failed completely in her trying to cover it. Slight incline of head told Remus that the girl was at least considering his offer.

"This might be your best chance to find a seat that is at least quite calm and quiet,' he smirked. 'Unless you are frightened of four seventeen-year-old Gryffindors."

Remus saw how girl's eyes blazed in displeasure of Remus' words. She clearly did not like what Remus was hinting with his words. Girl lifted her shoulders in a way Remus knew was definitely pride and she shook her hair away from her face before she nodded sharply.

"Fine", she snapped and stared Remus hard, clearly waiting him either to step aside or to guide her into their compartment.

Remus snorted and moved back in to the compartment and sat back onto his seat. A moan escaped from his lips when he saw Sirius' mischievous wink he cast to the girl before patting the bench next to him. Remus concealed his next moan. He would have told Sirius not to try to flirt with the new girl if she had not already joined them in the compartment. Now he just thought it was best to keep his mouth shut and just wait and see how the situation would advance. Maybe Sirius would not do anything inappropriate. A small part of his mind did though think that it would be wiser to open his mouth and say at least something, Sirius was his friend and Remus feared he would go a bit too far with his flirting and he did not actually want to scare the new girl off before they could talk to her and try to get to know her.

The mentioned new girl appeared to be standing in the compartment, looking a bit lost before Sirius got up and helped her lift her trunk up to the shelf over their benches. She sat on the bench opposite to Remus and Sirius immediately took advantage of that. He sat next to her and threw his arm casually around her shoulders ignoring the killing look she gave him. Remus had to fight off his laughter.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said casually and Remus hid behind his hands. Sirius managed to make a simple introduction sound like flirting – it probably was flirting or at least Sirius meant it to be. A look in girl's eyes told Remus she had figured it out also. She did not say anything but gave Sirius an uneasy smile. Then the girl gave Remus the biggest shock so far.

"Ariána." Her answer was casual, nothing flirtatious there and Remus could see Sirius noticed it too. Remus decided to give Ariána a way to escape.

"If you find his behaviour disturbing you can always come here. I promise not to flirt." The only response he got was just a pretty smile and a shake of head. Remus hid his disappointment.

"Haven't seen you before," Remus murmured and had to fight a giggle that wanted to escape from his lips when he saw Sirius' mournful look. Sirius clearly did not like when Ariána was not paying all her attention to him.

Ariána smiled although the smile did look a bit strained to Remus. "My parents decided to send me to Hogwarts to complete my studies amongst the other children of Wizarding World."

Remus saw the suppressed anger beneath her smile that never left her face. She clearly had not told them everything but Remus knew better than to push. She would tell them when she was ready – and if she chose not to tell them it was her choice and Remus would be okay with it. She did have her own life and it clearly was not Remus' business if something was going on there.

"Sirius and I have already introduced ourselves but these others haven't. This is James," messy haired boy waved from his seat next to the window, "and this is Peter." A mousey little boy smiled at Ariána and avoided looking at her eyes.

"And you are all... Gryffindors?" Her hesitation with the last word told Remus she was not familiar with different Houses and he decided to tell her something before his friends could have the opportunity to pass their prejudices on to her.

"Yes. There are in total four Houses in Hogwarts. We are Gryffindors and belong to the Gryffindor House. Other three are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Every House has their own characteristics and students are Sorted into Houses depending on those characteristics. Basically every House is the same but there are some prejudices and some people think one House tends to be better than another and there are some rivalries but I think they are just stupid." Remus smiled. "I'm not actually the right person to describe the Houses. You should talk to professor McGonagall, she's the Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She's the one dealing with the Sorting ceremony."

Ariána nodded and turned to gaze outside. Remus smiled when she said sharp "don't touch me!" to Sirius and the boy moved away and started sulking. Remus suppressed a laughter and said: "Stop pouting" to Sirius ignoring the tongue he stuck out to Remus. Maybe someday Sirius would learn that not every woman in this world wanted to date him.

After a while Sirius and James started discussing about Quidditch and Peter, Ariána and Remus sat quietly gazing from the window until the express reached Hogsmeade station and was time to get off the train and travel to Hogwarts by horseless carriages. Remus was rewarded with a shy smile when he helped Ariána with her trunk. He responded with a nod and then headed to their carriage and noticed Ariána was not joining them. He sighed and turned to stare death at Sirius.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Everyone knew what he meant and Sirius blushed in the dark cocoon of shadows inside the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**It really seems like I can't help working with this one. I have plenty of other stories to write but this one just keeps popping up in my head screaming for attention. I just like this story too much to let it be and that means I will hopefully update this more often than I first thought. Yeah, I know, Ariána is a bitch sometimes but this is just a beginning. She's not an easy character to write - partly because she is so much like me. I hope you like this chapter and feel free to review or point any errors you manage to find. It will be my pleasure to make this story as enjoyable as possible.**

**2****.**

Remus leaned on his palms while staring at the high table without actually seeing anything. Professor McGonagall was absent from the table and Remus knew she would be preparing the first years students for the Sorting. The three-legged stool stood on its usual place in the front of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat was already in its position, waiting. Remus was waiting curiously the Sorting ceremony to start, he always wanted to know the Houses of new students but his friends did their best to ignore the ceremony until the point where Headmaster Dumbledore would make his speech of the Starting Feast. Remus was staring forward but he still heard every words his friends were saying next to him although he did his best not to hear them.

"I think we should show Snivellus who's the boss this year, it's already about time we did that," Sirius murmured in a voice so full of loathing Remus barely recognized it. "We could take my useless brother at the same time."

Remus sighed. He had never understood the rage and hatred Sirius harboured towards his brother Regulus and his family. To Remus family mattered and sometimes he thought that Sirius despised his family just because they happened to exist. Of course, when Remus asked about the rage Sirius felt towards his family, his friend would tell him a collection of reasons to hate the Black family but for Remus, they seemed to be just excuses.

"This is our final year and it's about time we think of something that will give the future generations something to remember the Marauders," Sirius smiled and James next to him returned that smile back to his friend. Peter however, seemed to be looking around the Great Hall probably looking for something with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Remus sighed. If he was smart and responsible, he would step forward now and stop his friends from doing something they all would probable regret greatly afterwards. But he did nothing. He liked his friends too much to stop them from doing what they wanted, or at least he did most of the time. Only times he intervened were those moments his friends were about to do something very dangerous and completely reckless. Still, sometimes he thought whether Headmaster Dumbledore had made an error making him a Prefect. He knew he was supposed to keep his fellow Marauders in control and prevent them from getting so many detentions with almost every teacher in the school. Needless to say, Remus often failed with that task – but only because he was a marauder also and held his friends in high regard.

"Sirius..." Remus started but swallowed his words when the mentioned man turned his blazing grey gaze to the werewolf next to him. Remus grunted as his words were stuck in his throat. He hated it when Sirius managed to silence him so easily when he tried to be the Marauders' voice of conscious. "Crap," he moaned before turning his attention away.

"For six year Slytherins have been a thorn in our side and we could pay it back by setting a few well-thought traps," James said. Remus suppressed a moan when he noticed how his friend ruffled his already messy hair and made it look like he had just came from Quidditch practise. He did not miss the glances his friend shot to the direction of Lily Evans.

"We also need to remember that my brainless brat of a brother is good at charms. We don't want him to mess our whole plan up. We need to find a new spell or combine old spells in a new way so Regulus won't figure them out. And potions are out of option because of Snivellus."

Remus moaned when he turned his attention completely away from his friends and focused on the Sorting Hat and the Sorting ceremony that would be taking place at any moment now. His green eyes focused on the high table even as the doors of the Great Hall opened and first year students came in, led by professor McGonagall. He smiled when he noticed a figure too tall to be a first year. Ariána. He also saw how many older students followed Ariána with their gazes. That was to be expected, she was a new student after all and that always caused some kind of a fuss.

His keen werewolf hearing caught some distorted pieces of conversations.

"_Who is she?"  
>"Never seen her before."<em>

Remus smiled but regained his attention when professor McGonagall stopped beside the three-legged stool and took a roll of parchment explaining the proceeding of the Sorting ceremony. Sirius yawned when Sorting Hat sang its song and Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was completely impossible! He smiled widely when Sirius shifted restlessly and tried to find a comfortable position on his bench. He tried to lean on Remus's shoulder but he pushed Sirius gently away and shook his head.

"Focus, Sirius," Remus hissed and deserved a good long annoyed stare from his best friend.

"I'm not you, Moony, I'm not interested in what teachers are mumbling."

Remus snorted. "Yeah, and that could be the reason why I'm so good at school whereas you sit in detentions."

Now it was Sirius's turn to snort. "Don't try to lie to yourself, Remus. You're sitting detentions, too."

Remus smirked. "I'm not denying that. But my point was that I serve _fewer _detentions than you guys."

Hat had stopped its song and the Sorting could begin. Professor McGonagall called students forth and put the Hat on their heads. Remus found himself holding his breath nervously. He was a bit surprised when Ariána's name was not the first one as he had thought it would be according to her being older than rest of those being Sorted tonight but she was called forward when the alphabetical order reached her family's name.

"Cherry, Ariána!"

Ariána looked like she almost moaned when she stepped forward. She stepped obediently forth and walked towards the stool and the Hat and allowed professor McGonagall lower the Hat on her head. The Hat seemed to make its decision almost before it touched her black hair.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall took the Hat, and Ariána moved to the Slytherin table and now the green and snake of the Slytherin House decorated her school robes. Remus could not help noticing the smug smile that curved her lips. He would be lying if he said he was not surprised of Ariána's new House. His reaction was however much better than Sirius's. Sirius seemed to be completely shocked over the fact that Ariána had turned out to be a Slytherin.

"A snake?" Sirius muttered. "How come it became _a snake_?"

James seemed to agree with his friend. "Gryffindor lion and noble red colours would have fitted her much better. Slytherin green makes her look pale."

"Green colour makes her look like a female Regulus," Sirius moaned. Remus had to suppress a moan again. His friends were so childish sometimes.

James squinted. "Female Snivellus actually."

Remus turned to look at Sirius just early enough to see him glaring at Ariána who sat happily at the Slytherin table and chatted happily with her Housemates. She received a bunch of congratulations and merry pats on her back and Remus soon found out he had to turn away as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Sirius glared his brother more viciously than anyone other and Remus could hear a ferocious growl escaping from his friend's chest as Regulus Black hugged Ariána warmly. Pale and tight lipped Snape was sitting next to Regulus, smiling rather smugly and for a moment Remus hoped he could wipe that smile off his face. With a grunt he turned his eyes away before anyone could realize he was staring and focused on a plate in front of him.

The golden surface of the plate worked as a mirror, reflecting his scarred face and Remus shrugged in disgust. He hated ugly scars in his face, the curse that flowed through his veins making him into a beast he despised so much. His green eyes were confused and bright below his neatly combed brownish hair and a slight frown appeared on his brow. He missed the great part of Headmaster's speech but for once, he did not care at all. He was way too distracted to concentrate on anything right now. Ariána was in Slytherin? They had been so eager to get to know her that they kind of thought that of course she will be in Gryffindor like them. It was a shock to realize they had been wrong in their assumptions and that not everyone new and amiable was in their own House. Remus buried his face in his arms. He had a feeling they had just made themselves look like morons and he did not like that feeling.

o

Ariána had been confused the moment she stepped into the Great Hall. She had never seen anything like it before and nothing could have prepared her for such a glory. The Great Hall of Hogwarts was a magnificent piece of magic of architecture and just the sight of the roof astounded her. For the very first time she felt that, her parents had made the right decision when they had sent her here. This place was incredible! When she had walked among the first year students she had noticed Remus at one of the four tables. From the red lion badges in their robes she had figured it out these people were Gryffindors. The colours of other Houses had become clear to her when the Sorting had begun.

During the Sorting she had figured out what was going on with the Houses. People were put permanently in different groups which according to several hateful glances exchanged between the tables were not so closely in interaction with each other's. The she had been called in front of the others among those whose last name began with the letter C. That had been her own preference. Professor McGonagall had offered to have her Sorted before others because she was so much older than the first years but she had declined. She had not wanted any extra attention to herself so she had been just happy to be Sorted on her own turn between others.

Now, as she stared over the Hall from her seat with her new Housemates her gaze wandered to the Gryffindor table and found Remus. She realized how separate they were now. They belonged in the rival Houses and that diminished all interaction between them. Ariána was not even sure if four Gryffindors would still want to be her friends. She hoped so. However, green in her robes and the snake in her House badge, told clearly that they were profoundly different. She wanted to get to know her first friends here better but she was not sure if she could.

"Hi," said a voice from her left. When she turned to see who was addressing her she found herself looking into dark brown eyes of a young man, slightly taller than she was. His hair was straw blonde and touched lightly his ears. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Bartemius Crouch Junior," the man introduced himself and held his hand out. Ariána took it, shaking it lightly and said: "Ariána."

Bartemius smirked. "I know." He pulled her on her seat. She did not struggle against the pull but uttered a silent groan. She did not like to be pulled and pushed. She soon found herself entangled in conversations with her Housemates but she could not help glance once and a while towards the Gryffindor table.

"Something fanciful in Gryffindors?" another man asked in an amused voice. Ariána shot an icy glance at him.

"None of your business."

The man looked annoyed but remained silent. Ariána turned her back to him.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up in the high table and that gesture gained the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"For those first time in Hogwarts, welcome, and for those returning for another year, welcome back. A new year is beginning – " Dumbledore started and with a roll of her eyes Ariána turned her attention away. Her grey gaze met black eyes of another Slytherin and they smiled. With a snort she turned her eyes away after a while. Her gaze swept over the Gryffindor table and to her amusement she noticed Remus and his friends were not paying attention to Headmaster's speech.

When the speech ended the House tables were filled with food and Bartemius who sat next to her leaned in to grab a bowl full of potatoes.

"So, you came here just for one year?" he asked in a conversational tone while he leaned in to next bowl, earning scolding looks from his neighbours.

"Yes," Ariána muttered, slightly annoyed. "_Papa _thought it would be best if I finish my studies here instead of being home schooled like before." She scowled. "He thought I should gain some contacts with people of my age." She emphasized the last word bitterly.

Bartemius snorted in amusement. "Yeah, tell me about it. My father wouldn't have kept me home even if he was paid." He smirked. "And I wouldn't have wanted to stay home in a world."

Ariána lifted her piece of chicken and smiled over it. "Disagreements, huh?"

"Ignorance, more likely." Bartemius snorted before he focused on his food, indicating that this conversation was over. Ariána was quite happy about it. She did not want to talk about her home.

Family was not one of her favourite subject of conversation. She was still angry at her parents for sending her here without her agreement. Her peace did not last long before she was interrupted again.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you finish the school?" a girl from Ariána's right asked. Girl's hair was long and black as ink. Ariána smiled. She thought this new girl was pretty and she seemed to be nice enough. Girl smiled and then held her hand out to Ariána and said: "Lucinda. Lucinda Talkalot."

Ariána smiled. "Not actually. I guess my parents will decide it for me, probably even without consulting me first. I would not be surprised. They would want to see me in a respected position in the Wizarding World."

Lucinda smiled. "Sounds familiar. Pass on the pumpkin juice, would you?"

Ariána snorted in amusement but passed the pumpkin juice to Lucinda who thanked and filled her goblet.

"My parents would like to see me working in the Ministry but I think I'll make a career in Quidditch."

Ariána muttered something like "oh" but then focused on her food. Once and a while her iron grey eyes glanced towards the Gryffindor table as she tried to meet Remus's gaze but none of those Gryffindors lifted their eyes, not once. Sighing she moved to the dessert.

"What's your family like?" a new voice asked. Ariána glared at the man talking to her and had to fight to suppress a growl. The man who had talked to her did not flinch, he just held his hand out to her and said: "Evan." Ariána did not react. She just stared. Evan did not give up.

"These are Regulus, Avery, Mulciber, Macnair and Severus."

Ariána nodded to all of the introduced but left Evan's question remain unanswered. She sighed out of relief when the Headmaster started his speech again.

" – try-outs for Quidditch teams will be held in few weeks. If you wish to join the team of your House let your Head of House know at least a week before try-outs. No first years in teams, though. And caretaker Mr. Filch wants to remind us all that the list of forbidden artefacts can be found on the door of his office." For some reason Headmaster glared at the Gryffindor table and the four boys she had met earlier. "I also want to remind the first years and some older students that the Dark Forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden area."

Loud chatter erupted in the Great Hall, indicating that the Feast was over and students started to make their ways towards their common rooms. Ariána smiled widely as she followed her Housemates to the dungeons and waited as Lucinda said the password (_"Dark Lord"_) to a stone wall. Merrily chattering group of Slytherins flowed into the common room and Ariána took her way to the dormitories.

Yawning, she stepped into the dormitory she shared with Lucinda and couple of other girls and threw herself on her bed. Then she reached to get her quill from her school bag and began to write a letter to her parents.

_Mama, Papa,_

_I'm here in my dormitory with my fellow students. So far this is not as bad as I thought it would be, though I have already earned a status of a new, strange girl which is to be expected. I think you already know about four Houses and the Sorting. I was Sorted into Slytherin although I have recently no idea what it means – and I still think I would rather be at home studying. What can Hogwarts offer to me, I can learn all I need to learn at home with your kindest tutoring._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Ariána_

Ariána sighed to her letter. She had not yet forgiven her parents they sent her here. Despite her letter was short it was polite. There was nothing that would make her stop being polite, using the dances she knew and all those rituals that came with her pureblood status. Her letter was short deliberately; short letter did not reveal her true feelings. That would count as a weakness, she thought her parents as enemies right now and one did not show their true feelings to their enemies who could use them against her. With a sigh she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed and murmured a small, efficient Dark spell that set her letter at fire burning it rapidly with a emerald green flames. The ink of her words had not dried yet when she destroyed them.

Why had she even written that letter? It was no good and it just made her annoyed and grumpy. Sighing she changed into her pajamas, hoping that tomorrow would bring a happier day.


End file.
